Where the Heart Is (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Catherine and Steve experience an amazing moment at their second prenatal appointment.


**Notes:** As always, this wouldn't be possible without Mari and Sammy. Mari, thank you for letting me use the app idea, and Sammy, thank you for the feeeeels idea in the last scene that of course also led to the title.

Readers and REAL McRollers – Thank you for your amazing support! Your kind words are truly heartwarming during this cold winter.

Another marathon is headed your way! Details after the story.

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Where the Heart Is (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

"Different room this time," Steve observed as they followed Bethany, a nurse in Doctor Kucher's office, into an exam room.

"Different tests this time," Catherine countered with a smile.

"Yes, you're in for a treat today," Bethany said, beaming. "First heartbeat. There's nothing quite like it."

Neither Steve nor Catherine could keep the excited smiles from their faces at that.

"So we'll get the more unpleasant stuff out of the way first," Bethany continued. "Weight, blood pressure, and the ever-popular urine test. Also another blood draw."

"No problem," Catherine said easily, handing Steve her purse.

He took a seat while Bethany took Catherine's vitals, and after everything was complete, Bethany left them alone to await Doctor Kucher who knocked a few minutes later.

"Good afternoon, Catherine, Steve," he said warmly, shaking both their hands as they stood to greet him. "Please, please, sit down. How are you both today?"

"Doing very well," Catherine said. She grinned. "Hopefully even better in a few minutes."

He smiled knowingly. "I'm sure you're both excited to get to the big moment today, but let's tackle a few things first." He pulled up her chart on the computer at the desk, reviewing the information Bethany had entered. "Vitals all look good." He turned back to Catherine. "Any abnormal feelings or pain?"

Catherine shook her head. "Little nausea, but not too bad."

Steve's hand drifted to her back, rubbing gently.

Doctor Kucher nodded. "Any bleeding or spotting?"

"No."

"You're taking your prenatal vitamins?"

"Absolutely."

"Getting plenty of rest? How's the new job?"

She smiled. "Great so far. And yes, I've been sleeping fine."

He nodded and looked at the man beside her. "Steve, anything to report?"

"Just a new fondness for Pop Tarts," he teased, his lip quirking up in a smile as he looked at Catherine.

She grinned back and turned to the doctor. "The brown sugar cinnamon ones are the best."

Doctor Kucher laughed. "Good to know. And how did it go at Thanksgiving? Did you tell your family?"

Now it was Catherine who turned a teasing smile on Steve. "Didn't happen exactly as planned, but … yes, we did. They're all ecstatic."

Steve grinned, completely unrepentant about the manner in which their family had found out about the baby.

Doctor Kucher smiled. "I'm not even going to ask." He sat back, slapping his knees with both hands. "Well, all your test results from your first appointment look perfectly normal, which is great. So let's get on to the good stuff, huh?"

They both nodded excitedly.

"Okay, Catherine, you can get up on the exam table now." He continued to talk as she stood. "Go ahead and lie back, pull up your shirt and roll the waist of your pants down to expose your abdomen so we can use this neat little device to listen to your baby's heartbeat." He removed a piece of equipment from the cabinet. "This is called a Fetal Doppler. It reflects–"

"Ultrasonic sound waves off the baby's heart to amplify its sound," Steve recited.

Doctor Kucher chuckled. "Exactly."

Catherine settled onto the table and adjusted her clothes so the doctor could spread the gel on her abdomen and move the transducer into position to begin.

Steve slid his chair closer to the table, opposite from where the doctor stood, and took Catherine's hand. She smiled at him before looking back at the small device moving over her skin as a faint, steady whooshing could be heard through the static.

"That's a uterine artery," Doctor Kucher said. He continued to move the transducer around, searching for the baby's heartbeat.

Seconds passed with no new sound. Steve's grip on Catherine's hand tightened unconsciously and he held his breath.

"It can take a little while to find," Doctor Kucher assured them. "And sometimes we can't hear it, but that doesn't mean anything is wrong." Both their eyes were transfixed on the gray device as he moved it slowly around, as if they could will the sound into existence. "Could just be that the baby isn't in the best position to hear–"

Suddenly, the room was filled with a rapid thumping.

Catherine gasped.

"Is that–" Steve started, his voice faltering.

Doctor Kucher smiled. "It certainly is. That is your baby's heartbeat."

They remained perfectly still, taking in the new and absolutely unforgettable sound.

"So fast," Catherine whispered, amazed.

"Yep," Doctor Kucher said. "About double our heartbeat."

"That's amazing. I've never heard anything like it."

Steve blinked slowly, awed. "Me, either." He paused, captivated by the sound. "I could listen to that forever."

Catherine looked over at him, tears in her eyes. He met her gaze, then leaned over to kiss her forehead, closing his eyes as he rested his head against hers for a moment to listen together.

Finally, he sat back in his chair, an amazed smile still on his face.

"Okay," Doctor Kucher said with a nod as he checked the handheld monitor. "Heartbeat sounds great." He straightened and lifted the transducer.

"Wait," Steve said, stopping him. "Can you just … another minute? Please?"

Catherine looked at the doctor with equally hopeful eyes.

He smiled and nodded, moving the transducer back into position. The baby's heartbeat became audible once more.

After a moment, Steve said, "That is my new favorite sound."

Catherine squeezed his hand, her smile bright.

"Okay?" Doctor Kucher asked, looking at them both.

This time they nodded and when he lifted the transducer, the spell was finally broken.

"Heart rate is 140," Doctor Kucher told them, putting the device on the counter. "Nice and strong."

Steve smiled, looking down at Catherine's abdomen. "Hear that, Niblet? You've got a strong heartbeat."

"Niblet?" the doctor asked.

"Oh, it's … what we've been calling the baby," Catherine said. "Long story. Our niece thought of it. It has to do with seal pups and butterflies and _Pound Puppies_ …" Her voice trailed off, and she winced. "Sounds a little strange when I say it out loud."

"Ah," Doctor Kucher said in understanding. He smiled. "Not strange at all. I've heard a lot of those nicknames over the years. First _Pound Puppies_ reference, I think. My grandson prefers _Paw Patrol_."

Steve raised his eyebrows in interest. " _Paw Patrol_? That sounds promising."

Catherine chuckled. "Can I …?" She motioned as if to sit up and right her clothes.

"Of course," the doctor said, handing her a paper towel to wipe the gel from her skin. "I'll give you both a minute. When you're ready, you can meet me in my office for another chat." He smiled. "I promise nowhere near as much information as last time, but if you have any questions, that'll be the time."

* * *

That evening, Catherine was in the bathroom brushing her teeth while Steve sat in bed looking at his tablet.

"Did you know there are apps that you can hear the baby's heartbeat with your phone later in the pregnancy?" he called out.

A moment later, Catherine appeared in the doorway. "You're kidding," she said, surprised.

"Nope."

She shut off the light and walked to the bed, climbing in beside him and taking the proffered tablet.

Scanning the information briefly, she nodded. "We can ask Doctor Kucher about them at the next appointment."

He smiled, taking the tablet back and putting it to sleep before setting it on his night table. When he turned back, Catherine had slid down to lie on her back. He smiled, settling in beside her propped up on an elbow. His hand rested on her stomach, and she curled her fingers around his.

"I hope they're safe," he said. "I like the idea of listening to the baby's heartbeat here … at home."

She smiled softly. "Where the heart is."

"Exactly," he said quietly.

He leaned down and kissed her deeply.

"It's really real," he said. "We heard our baby's heartbeat today."

She inhaled, her face taking on the same amazed expression as earlier at the doctor's office. "That was incredible."

"I didn't expect it to … to be so …" He paused, swallowing thickly. "I mean, I knew it would be an incredible moment, but that was beyond anything I ever …" He shook his head slowly, remembering the feeling.

"I know," she said. She smiled, putting a hand to his cheek. "My new favorite sound, too."

He returned her smile then watched as she yawned, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Tired?" he asked.

She nodded, a small smile still on her face.

"Don't fight it," he said. "Your body's working overtime so Niblet can grow." He leaned down and kissed her again. "Sleep. I'm right behind you."

She nodded again, her hand dropping back to his. "I love you," she murmured.

"I love you."

With a final sleepy smile, she closed her eyes. He remained still, watching as her breaths evened out. Gently, almost imperceptibly, he spread his fingers across her ever-so slightly rounded stomach. Shifting so he could lean down, he whispered, "Keep that heart beating strong, Niblet." He felt Catherine raise her hand to run her fingers through his hair and knew she'd heard him. He smiled softly. "You're home."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **We're so excited to announce that the third annual Holiday REAL World McRollathon starts Wednesday! Look for a story a day from December 21st –** **January 1st!**

 _Keep track of all the REAL World stories on our Tumblr page - mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
